


we’ve still got each other (for a million years)

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Artistic License, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Maycury Week (Queen), Outer Space, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, References to Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Across time and space… Brian goes on a journey.Written for Day 7 of Maycury Week 2019.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Maycury Week 2019





	we’ve still got each other (for a million years)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 7 (September 8th):
> 
>   * **“where were you when i needed you?”**
>   * **sci-fi au**
>   * **brian’s in a band called smile trying to make things work between music and his degree when his bandmate tim introduces them to his friend, freddie. the rest is history.**
> 

> 
> Title is from “I Can’t Live With You.”
> 
> Disclaimer: All depiction of time and space travel here is fictitious. If you tell me there are no laws of physics in this…then you’re missing the point of the whole story.

Once upon a time, I started with an ambitious, idealistic dream that ended up nowhere near what I was expecting it to be.

Of course, the dream I’m talking about is to find you again. Sounds silly and outright impossible, doesn’t it? But when it came down to it, I had to start thinking about my departure from this world, and the thought came up. Now, I’m not sure I want to go—I’ve lived quite a long and weary life, enough years for the both of us. What worth would there be in going if I didn’t see you again?

That’s why I ultimately chose to go my own way: _ad astra_ , to the stars. Where else in this world could I find you?

But like all good journeys… I started to get lost. Perhaps I got sidetracked by the wonders of the solar system, or the company of endless stars. Space is truly magnificent when you are finally in her presence, that I had to stop and smell the roses. It seemed like I could stay here forever…until I remembered that maybe I couldn’t. Not until I found you.

So I proceeded through the infinite cosmos in hopes my search would not be in vain. 

I wandered for what seemed like ages. Time is a different mistress beyond the bounds of earthen construct. She cannot be measured, only free to do as she pleases while I am helpless to her whims. How long have I been here? I cannot say. I could be here for all eternity, and it might take me from eight months to 17 million years to find you.

Will I even survive to the end of the journey?

…The stars give no answer.

Perhaps it’s their way of telling me, no fully advanced technology can calculate the odds of success. Only the sheer willpower of humanity that drives them to keep going.

I came out here with a stubborn, some might say impossible goal, and there is nowhere left for me to go. I cannot consider failure—only the way that leads me forward.

But the way forward isn’t marked with signposts or guides: space is vast and infinite and endless and the longer I am here, the more I am in witness of the cosmos and how it is greater than anything we could’ve ever hoped to be.

All of a sudden, it becomes too much. Fear. Despair. Engulfing me more than any black hole could try.

The laws of the known universe cannot prepare you for what lies beyond. The cosmos is vast and endless and I am hopelessly spiraling—not downward, but certainly into a void that spells my certain doom.

( _I fear I’m losing you. I don’t want to lose you._ )

In space, no one can hear you. Out here is a vacuum of silence where the only noise I hear rings in my head. I am truly alone with my thoughts, and the memories that created them. I thought it would be a blessing, but perhaps it is really a curse.

I am alone in the universe and I only have myself to blame. Foolishly always longing to have something that is out of my reach.

( _Where are you? Can you even hear me calling out to you?_ )

Sometimes I convince myself you only left for a long, long journey, and it was not our time to follow.

Selfishly, I decided I would take the same journey in hopes of finding you.

Would it end in foolery, as I am lost to the faraway world, or would there be a light waiting for me at the end?

What would you say if I found you? Are you even waiting for me?

( _Where are you when I need you?_ )

I have seen so much—worlds that are and worlds that will be and everything else in between. I have seen things that will happen and things NEVER will. I have lived many lifetimes that now I have lost all sense of my identity. I don’t know who _**I**_ am anymore.

But you are not forgotten. How could you be? The world is richer for you being in it. I refuse to believe that you could just be gone. All I want is to find you again and believe there was meaning for this.

…I press on, unable to turn back or accept any alternative.

It’s in the midst of the silence that I hear it. A faint call echoing.

As I wake up to listen, I realize where I have heard this sound before.

It’s _you_.

It’s your song that calls me. I hear it in the distance and it’s unmistakable.

 _Leaping through the sky, traveling at the speed of light._ Your call beckons anyone who hears to come and listen.

In the midst of vast darkness, you are the shooting star burning a trail for us to follow.

Sometimes I believed your light was too powerful, too brilliant for this world, that it was better suited for another. How thankful I am to have not been proven wrong!

I have a memory of a planet filled with stars. Millions of stars, twinkling little lights like a field full of flowers. I have seen this marvelous sight before, time and time again, and it was all because of you.

Each night, we came out and watched the stars together. You called out to them with a song, and they sang to you right back. I was in awe that I could share this sight with you, I almost thought it had to be a dream.

For the longest time, I walked into the star fields alone, hoping that I might find you, or even a sign that you were watching me. I know you’d miss this sight, how you cherished it so.

Do you see star fields like this, wherever you are? I am soon to find out.

As I follow the song, your call grows stronger. The light grows brighter. I can feel I am reaching closer to home, and you are waiting for me at the end.

_Memories flood back of all the times I had forgotten. How we laughed, cried, and shared our hearts into the songs we wrote. I remember, I start to remember who I was, who I still am, because of you._

_“Brian.”_

_A voice calls me and I look over. It’s been so long since I felt this young, but I remember this moment. I know what happens next._

_“I want you to meet a friend of mine,” says the one who introduces us. “Freddie is in the same class as me and has been begging me to meet the band.”_

_When I first met you, I didn’t realize just how brightly the stars shined in your eyes. That radiance never left you for as long as you lived._

_“I’m Freddie!” you say, shaking my hand with both of yours. Your eagerness never betrayed how nervous you must’ve felt. “I’m a huge fan of your band! Your guitar playing is absolutely phenomenal!” The love is as clear as the hearts in your eyes._

_“I’m- honored…” I say, as if the wind was knocked out of me with such praise. “It wasn’t my best performance tonight, but-”_

_“Oh, don’t fool yourself!” you interrupt. “The music was inspiring, and you have such a wonderful sound that’s unlike any other!”_

_I am utterly floored. “Th-thank you…”_

_“Maybe one day, we could get together and jam for a bit?” you ask, before you nervously backpedal. “Um, that is, if you want-! There’s no need to say yes if you don’t have the time, or-”_

_In all my years, I’m glad I said yes to playing with you, over and over again._

_“That would be wonderful, actually,” I respond, and your smile makes your whole self light up instantly. “Tim and Roger have told me lots of stories about you, and that you’re with a band as well…”_

_“But Smile is my absolute FAVORITE band. There’s something about your style I’d love to work with, maybe even be a part of! —If you are accepting, of course…” You laugh at that, but not without looking away and reaching to cover your mouth. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Brian. I hope we can meet again.”_

_And right now in this very moment, after years and years of living and an endless eternity of searching, we finally did. All the memories of our lives lie ahead of us, where we can live on without sadness and suffering, only peace and love._

_Freddie… I’m finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Darby, Lydia, Sammy, Amore, Em (yasmamamercury), Em (sweetestsight), Havvy, and everyone on the Dork Lovers Server who supported me throughout working on these belated prompts and encouraging me to write. Maycury Week showed me how much I love writing about these two, and I look forward to writing more about them.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this series and continued to spread the Maycury love!


End file.
